This invention relates generally to money holders and, more particularly, to money holders that are particularly well adapted to be used in teaching children about the use of money.
It is well recognized that providing children with toy money in the form of bills and coins in the course of teaching the use of money makes the lessons more real and therefore easier to grasp. Since sorting the coins and bills is an important part of these lessons, systems for segregating and holding coins would be an important adjunct to such hands-on teaching. In order to meet the rigorous requirements of active children using such systems, it is important that such systems hold the coins and bills securely in appropriate sorting compartments.
Also, instructional books are often provided to aid in the learning process. It would advance the art if the system included a single container that would hold not only the coins and bills, but also an instructional book. This would ensure that the book is always at hand when it is desired to use the container in teaching the use of money. Also, if the top surface of the book could be seen when inside the closed container to identify the book (and optimally also its purpose) it would further facilitate the use of the system.
The present invention satisfies the above needs by providing a system including a container with a series of secure compartments for holding and segregating coins and bills. It ensures that the coins and bills do not spill over into adjacent compartments when the container is jostled or even turned over. Also, the single container holds not only the coins and bills, but also an instructional book to ensure that the book is always at hand when it is desired to use the container in teaching the use of money. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the top surface of the book can seen when inside the closed container.
The invention comprises a system for teaching children about the use of money including an instruction book having a cover and a back, a tray with a compartment area for holding different denominations of play money, a cover for closing the tray, and a cavity for receiving the book. The cavity for receiving the book may be either in the cover or it may be in the compartment area. The cover maybe translucent or clear so that when the book is positioned in the cavity with either its cover or its back exposed, the back or the cover can be seen. The invention also comprises a method system for teaching children about the use of money using the system described above.